


lets hit refresh (on our summer)

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, some olicity college au goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: written for the olicity hiatus ficathon with the prompt: summer vacationWhen Felicity decided to change her vacation plans, she had some regrets at first (not that she'd ever admit to Sara that). But now... maybe not so much.





	lets hit refresh (on our summer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the olicity hiatus ficathon curated by [thebookjumper](https://thebookjumper.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I actually didn't think I would post anything for this week's prompt as I didn't feel inspired to write, but I took a look at my old drafts of incomplete stories and this one popped out at me.
> 
> This story has gone through many variations of seasons. It first started out as a spring break fic, then a Christmas fic, then a new years eve fic, then back to a spring break fic. But non of those themes ever worked and I couldn't find myself to finish it. With this prompt, I was able to apply it and found myself with a story.
> 
> This is written very last minute and I didn't even think I was gonna post it in time before Wednesday. I thought this was just gonna be a fun writing exercise but the story got way out of hand for me and I ended up finishing it today. So please note, this is un-beta'd. I read through this three times to edit as much as I can but I know there's most likely a couple more grammar mistakes in there.

[Polyvore](http://www.polyvore.com/lets_hit_refresh_on_our/set?id=222445971) set for inspiration

\---

This is a terrible idea. Felicity knew this the moment she got in the car with her step sister and her fiancé. The couple had gotten engaged less than a month ago and the two are still basking in that newly engaged afterglow. While she was sitting in the backseat as they drove the four hours on their way here, Felicity already felt the dread wash over her. She should have just sucked it up and went to Coast City with her friends like she originally planned, Barry and Iris be damned!

However, Felicity is a stubborn woman and there is no way she will ever admit to being wrong, especially not to her other step sister and best friend Sara Lance.

“For the last time, Sara, I’m having a great time.”

“You’re not that good of a liar, Smoak.” Sara chided through the phone. “Did the love birds ditch you on the side of the road so they can go make out yet?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m calling you right now because clearly you’d be the first person I call in times of an emergency.” She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

“Shut up, of course I am!” she said with an offended tone that she would joke. “You know I’d call dad to get an air search for you immediately.”

“I know, and I’m fine by the way.” Felicity says, dropping the teasing remarks. “We made it to the cabin just fine and Laurel and Tommy were completely appropriate.”

Considering all Laurel and Tommy did was hold hands as Tommy drove them to the cabin and occasionally steal kisses when they weren’t on a dangerous path, they were very tame. A little bit nauseating to look at when you’re bitter about your own love life, but sweet non-the less.

Though Felicity neglected to mention the fact that the only directions Tommy gave her to her room was “Up the stairs, first door on the right” before he carried Laurel over his shoulder and they disappeared somewhere in the place. His laughter and her squeals filled the room until they turned into moans and groans, at which point Felicity snapped out of her confusion and made her way upstairs to what she assumed is her room.

Sara snorted. “Appropriate does not apply to Tommy Merlyn. Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy here?”

“You’ve got to cut Tommy some slack, Sar.” Felicity sighed. “He is clearly in love with Laurel, considering he did ask her to marry him and everything.”

“Yeah which is why I don’t get why you agreed to go with them on this trip. It’s obvious they wanted to get away for some newly engaged love time. Do you really want to be all up in that?”

“They said it was a group vacation with their friends.” she reasons. “And Laurel invited me, it would be rude to say no.”

“Laurel invited _us_ cause she’s riding high from that huge rock on her finger."

Felicity can practically hear Sara roll her eyes.

“You know she didn’t actually expect us to say yes.” Sara continued. “But now you’re gonna be stuck in some cabin in the woods with the most pretentious, spoiled group of trust fund brats and there will be no way to get out of there unless you’re lucky enough to be involved in some slasher movie scenario.”

“It’s not gonna be that bad Sara.” Felicity cautioned. “And you know Laurel's friends aren't like that, they’re pretty nice people.”

“Please, you know you’d totally be having an even better time with us than you will with them. You don’t even know those people, Fee!”

“I know Tommy and Laurel, I’m sure they’ll keep me company.”

“You mean Tommy and Laurel who just got engaged and will probably not leave their love nest at all in the week you’re gonna be there? That Tommy and Laurel?”

Felicity grimaces because it’s true. The couple have been so amorous with each other since the engagement. They’ve only arrived at the cabin about an hour ago, but judging by the faint banging from downstairs, it might be a while before she’ll see the couple again.

Felicity hopes they’ll be done before the rest of the guests arrive. She isn’t exactly sure who will be coming as all Laurel said their close friend had invited them to their family cabin in the mountain. Her step sister didn’t expand further on an explanation, or if her presence is even going to be welcomed since they weren’t the ones hosting this getaway.

“I still don’t understand why you even agreed to go there in the first place.” Sara continued. “It’s not like Laurel was actually serious about inviting us. I’m pretty sure that was all for show for Dad and Donna.”

“Laurel seemed pretty genuinely excited when I told her I would come.” Felicity defended. “In fact she was very happy about it.” She and Laurel aren’t exactly close, but they’re always friendly with each other. Of course that’s because compared to Sara, Felicity is more easy to get along with.

“That could be from all the sex she’s having.” Sara deadpanned.

Felicity didn’t comment on that, mainly because there is some truth to it. Also she didn’t really need to give Sara more reason to whine about her decision. Honestly, when Laurel talked about her vacation plans to go to one of her friend’s cabin by the lake in the mountains, she thought it would be the last place she’d want to spend her summer. Especially when that trip also includes her step sister’s fiancé and her circle of friends that are part of the Starling City elite social circle.

Then there’s the fact that Felicity is far from being an outdoors person. While the cabin itself is beautiful and extravagant as you would expect a billionaire would own, there is also the fact that she’s out in the middle of the mountain with nature surrounding her. The closest to civilization is thirty minutes away by car, and it’s just a small town with only 6 major stores and a gas station. There’s nothing much for her to do in this place other than sleep and go swimming in the lake. While that may sound like a perfect definition of vacation, for Felicity it's a recipe for cabin fever, literally.

Felicity's original summer vacation plans involved the beach, the boardwalk, and going back to her hotel room where there’s great wifi signal. It became a tradition with her and Sara. Ever since their parents got married when they were in high school, they convinced them to let them visit Sara’s aunt Dolores in Coast City during the summer where they would spend an entire week by the beach or shopping their mall strips. When they started college, they kept their tradition and included their friends with them. Only instead of staying with Sara’s aunt, they could afford to split the cost for hotel rooms or even rent a beach house.

This will be the first time in six years that Felicity didn’t join Sara in Coast City.

“It just sucks that you’re not here.” Sara continued with a moan. “It sucks even more when we both know the reason why you’re not here.”

“Sara…”

“Felicity come on, don’t deny it! It’s so stupid, Coast City is our thing! We’re the one who started this whole annual summer vacation and yet you’re the one who had to change your plans because he’s coming and he invited her. God, I hate them!”

“No, don’t Sara, don’t hate on Barry.” she said with a sigh. “Please don’t be mean to him and especially don’t do anything to Iris. They don’t deserve it, they didn't do anything.”

“Yes they did! If he hadn’t invited her to our summer vacation then you wouldn’t have decided to go with Laurel and be stuck with the one percenters.”

“You know it wasn’t just that.” She said in a reasoning tone. Though she can never really tell Sara the whole truth behind her reasoning, she decided to go with the easy excuse. “It’s starting to  get old getting drunk at the beach with a whole bunch of our classmates. I mean, how many are going there this year? At least five more people than last year.”

“Yeah, our group has gotten kind of big. I didn’t even know we were the kind of people who liked making friends.”

“They’re more your friends than mine, Sar.”

“That’s not true, you get along with Ray!”

“I get along with Ray just fine, as well as with every one of your friends. But I don’t exactly hang out with them to my own accord. And Ray’s always attached at the hip with his girlfriend. And where Ray and Kendra are, Nate and Amaya are also with them.”

“I know what you mean. Those four have some weird couples relationship with each other. Really it’s cause Nate and Ray grew up together. Thank god they actually found girlfriends who get along otherwise those nerds would stay single for the rest of their lives.”

“I think it’s cute. It’s gonna be a couple fest of a summer with you guys that’s for sure.”

With Nyssa also accompanying in their trip, the beach house they rented is mostly gonna be filled with couples. It’s one of the reasons why Felicity didn’t want to go anyways. She’d be the only one who isn’t in a relationship among the group.

“And like your vacation’s gonna be any better? You’re literally living in the love shack with our sister and her Richie-Rich boyfriend.”

“Fiancé, and it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be, Sar. It’s gonna be fine, I’m gonna be fine.”

“I know you will be.” She relented. “I mean I know my sister isn’t much of a bitch to just leave you on your own. And Tommy’s fine to hang out with, I guess, when you know, he doesn’t have his tongue down her throat.

Felicity chuckled, considering that’s exactly the case right now.

“Besides, it’s too late now. You’re already there and I’m already in California.”

“Yeah, so enjoy your summer vacation, Sar. And please, don’t be mean to Barry and Iris. They’re still our friends.”

There was a huff at the other end of the phone.

“Sara, I mean it!”

“Fine.” She let out a disgruntled sigh. “I still don’t understand why you’re so okay with the whole Barry and Iris thing since, you know, he was your boyfriend for almost two years. Now all of a sudden he’s able to move on so quickly after your break up.”

“It wasn’t like that, Sara, so please don’t make Barry out to be the bad guy.”

“Well how would I know, you never talk about it!”

“Because what happened is between me and Barry and that’s our business.”

“But I’m your best friend!”

“And I love you, but this is just something we both don’t want to dwell too much on. Please, just let it go.” She pleaded. “Just know that there’s no hard feelings between me and Barry and he’s still my friend. So is Iris.”

“Fine. I don’t get it, but fine. I’ll be nice to them.”

“Thank you.”

“Do me a favor though, Fe.”

“What?”

“Have fun.” She said sincerely. “I mean, I don’t know what kind of things you can do in the middle of nowhere, but Laurel’s friends are rich. I’m sure there’s probably like a built-in spa in there or something.”

“I’ll definitely have fun, Sara.”

“I miss you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Felicity smiled sadly when they hung up, already missing the loss of her sister. Yeah, this really is a terrible idea.

Unfortunately for her, there’s nothing she can do about it. She’s already deep in the mountains and the only way out is Tommy’s car, and she honestly doesn’t want to go find him right now. It didn’t matter, she just has to suck it up. She needed this anyway. Despite the fact that she’s still friends with Barry, it would be too much for her mental state to spend an entire week with him and Iris.

Felicity decided it’s time to stop moping about her regret in her decision for this vacation and make the best of it. It’s not like it’s a bad alternative to her regular summer plans. Yeah, she may not know anyone else who will be in attendance other than her step sister who will surely be too pre-occupied with her fiancé to even notice her, but at least she’s in a pretty nice place.

The cabin itself is exactly what you would expect a rich person’s cabin to look like. It is two stories high with a porch and balcony made with rich wood and stones. It has an open plan in the first floor, connecting the living room, kitchen and dining room. According to Laurel, there’s also a separate room with a large screen TV that’s almost the size of a movie theater with lush sofas for their media room. And there’s a heating pit, as she and Tommy calls it, with a seating area around a fire pit next to the balcony doors that you can open to let the chilly air in during the summer.

There’s the yard that’s beautifully decorated with bushes and flowers. A patio with an outdoor fire pit and luxurious looking cabana’s. Then there’s the dock in the lake that almost looks like another cabin itself. It not only ports the boat, but it also has a little sitting area with patio furniture’s and even a wooden picnic table from what Felicity saw when they pulled up to the property. The place looked so glamorous and beautiful, she almost thought it’s a resort. But no, apparently the entire property belongs to a friend of Tommy’s.

Of course, rich people.

Felicity took this time to get her things situated. The room she’s currently bunking in is probably the nicest room she’s ever stayed in. Not only is it bigger than the entire student lounge at her dorm building in MIT, but the furniture is something right out of a Home Goods catalog. She has the softest bed that feels like laying on a cloud with the most amazing view of the floor to ceiling window that overlooks the lake in front of it. Despite Felicity’s aversion to nature, she has to admit she likes looking at it.

Once all her clothes have been unpacked, Felicity decided to get out of her room and explore the place. Maybe she can find that media room Laurel talked about. Exiting her room, she took a moment by her door to listen for noises. Fortunately for her, the loud grunts and moans from downstairs has stopped, meaning Laurel and Tommy are probably resting from their love fest. She also didn’t hear any other chattering so she figured the other guests haven’t arrived yet.

Just as Felicity made her way down the stairs, the front door opened. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, frozen in place as Oliver Queen entered the threshold. He looks…well he looks good actually. His hair is shorter with a buzz cut as is his beard, trimmed just enough to still have the stubble but not too much that he didn’t resemble some grizzly man. He wore a buttoned-up pink shirt, that seemed to accentuate his bulging muscles. Honestly, he looks less like the frat boy Ollie Queen she has always associated him with and more like… _a man_.

Oliver also froze upon seeing her.

“Hi.” He said, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Um…hey.” She gave him a small smile. The nerves suddenly started to build inside her. She hasn’t seen or heard from Oliver since that night. She’s been actively trying not to think about him, really.

“I wasn’t expecting you here.” He said slowly, closing the door behind him. It appears he’s nervous too.

“Laurel invited me.”

“Oh.” He pauses. “She told me she was bringing her sister, I thought she meant Sara.”

“Well I’m her sister too.”

“Right.” He almost looks sheepish.

It isn’t something that really bothers Felicity; everyone knows she’s not as close to Laurel as she is with Sara. So much so that Laurel’s friends didn’t even know she has a step sister until they meet her.

“Well it’s nice to see you here.” He said, sounding almost hesitant as though he isn’t sure how to proceed.

“Thanks, you too.” She responds politely. “I should have figured you’d also be here.”

He looks at her, furrowing his brows. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…I didn’t really know who else would be here.” She continues in a babble. “Tommy and Laurel said their friends would be here as well, so of course they meant you were included in that. The three of you have been attached to each other since you were in middle school.”

He lets out a chuckle. “Yeah that is true. Although, I’m here mainly because this is my cabin.”

Felicity’s eyes widen. “What?” she squeaked.

“Technically it’s my family’s cabin, but they don’t really use it that much.” He continues. “But I figured it would be a good engagement gift for Tommy and Laurel to have a week out here to relax and have fun, like we use to do back in high school.”

“Oh.” Felicity honestly didn’t know what else to say, though she couldn’t stop the embarrassment she felt. Of course this is the Queen’s cabin; who else would have something so extravagant out in the middle of the woods.

The two stood in their place, feeling the awkward silence falling upon them. It’s obvious what happened that night still hung between them. It is still a confusing ordeal, leaving the both of them with mixed emotions. For Felicity, it had been the push she needed to confront her relationship with Barry that ultimately led to their break up. It was for the best for their relationship, but now she’s confronted back to those confusing feelings surrounding Oliver.

This is so not what she needed this summer.

“Where’s your glasses?” Oliver asks, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Felicity snapped out from her thoughts, looking at him in surprise.

He gestured around his eyes. “You’re not wearing them.”

“Oh.” The motion made her touch her face, where her glasses usually are. “They broke.” She rambles. “It was from a very enthusiastic end of finals celebration. And it sucks cause they were my favorite pair. I have a back-up pair that I brought with me but it’s not as good, it's kind of faded. So I figured I’d endure the contact lenses for the time being until my new pair comes next week.”

“Ah.” He nodded, a small smile on his face. “You look…different.”

She stilled. “Bad different?”

“No…just different. I’m not used to you without your glasses I guess.”

“Oh…” she looked down, not knowing why she felt her gut doing somersault. She feels a conflict of emotion. There is a sense of excitement that he had noticed but also a hint of disappointment at his response. Why she feels this way is also what’s causing her internal struggle.

Oliver clears his throat, breaking the awkwardness once again. “Did you guys just get here?”

“Um…about an hour ago.” She responded, shifting in her place, avoiding making eye contact.

“Oh, good. And how are you liking it? Are you settled –” Oliver’s inquiry was interrupted by faint sounds of giggling.

Oliver and Felicity turned their heads to the direction of the noise, expecting to be joined by other people, but no one came. The giggling is then replaced with moans.

Felicity cringed, knowing exactly who the caused those noises. Looking at Oliver, who closed his eyes and an exasperated look on his face, he did as well.

“Um…” Oliver went, looking at her with a smile and ignoring what they had heard. “So are you settled in alright? Did you already see your room?”

“Yeah.” Felicity answered, also opting to ignore the noises. “I found my room just fine. I already unpacked and everything.”

“Great and have you already seen the place?” he was interrupted, again, by another moan, this time getting louder.

The two cringed, but still attempted to ignore the noise.

“No I haven’t exactly seen any-” Felicity was interrupted by a banging this time. Her eyes widen at how loud the sound was; she wouldn’t be surprised if the couple had broken a furniture.

“Have you seen the docks?” Oliver asked, looking at her eagerly. “Do you want to go take a look at the lake?”

“Yes! That sounds like a great idea, let’s go!”

The two wasted no time and immediately rushed out of the door. Without even thinking about it, Oliver took Felicity’s hand in his as they walked in speed down the pathway towards the lake. They didn’t stop, not until they were on the docks already, Oliver leading her towards the far end.

The two are laughing now at the absurdity of the situation.

“Oh god, don’t tell me those two have been at it since they got here?” Oliver asked.

“I wish I can say no, but I honestly haven’t seen them since we got out of the car.”

“Oh boy.” He let out a groan. “And to think I was gonna spend a whole week by myself with those two.”

“Wait,” she looked at him questioningly. “I thought Laurel said you had a group of friends coming?”

“That was the original plan.” He sighs. “But as summer came, a lot of them had to bail. Which was for the best since I know Tommy and Laurel wouldn’t have liked it as much if there was a full house with a bunch of people who only wanted to party. Thea was supposed to come up here with me instead when Laurel told me her sister was coming, well, when I thought Sara was coming, and we’d make it like a family thing, something low key. But Thea also couldn’t come because she decided to take summer classes.”

“Really?” the news surprised her as the last she remembers, the youngest Queen doesn’t exactly like school that much.

“Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, that punk she’s seeing is actually a good influence on her.”

“Are you talking about Roy? That kid from the Glades that you almost had arrested?”

“That punk, yes.” He grumbled. “He got a scholarship to go to community college and wanted to start during the summer, so Thea also signed up for summer classes at SCU.”

“Probably because their campuses are right next to each other.” Felicity smirked. “But that’s great that Thea’s being more proactive in her school life. See, and you thought Roy was part of her rebellious streak, when in fact he’s the one who helped her overcome it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I was already resigned to being stuck with the lovey dovey couple for the week. I thought they wouldn’t be that bad but…”

“Well as Sara put it, they’re newly engaged. Can’t really blame them.”

“No I can’t.” he chuckled. “Thank god you’re here though. At least I won’t be the only one stuck with the love sick couple.”

She chuckled and blushed. It’s strange to feel that fluttering feeling inside her whenever he looked at her in such a soft way. “I guess I should be thanking you as well, since this is your place and all. Plus, I was worried I wouldn’t know anyone else here other than Laurel and Tommy, so the fact that you’re here makes me feel a lot better.”

He nodded, a soft smile on his face. There’s a comfortable silence around them this time as the two looked at the calming water in front of them. There’s still a sense of uncertainty, but they didn’t need to dwell on it. Not right now anyway. Being outside with the lake in front of them gave them a feel of serenity.

“Why are you here anyway?” he asked. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here. You’re most definitely welcome but it’s just…I didn’t expect you to be.”

“I didn’t expect to be here either.” She said, letting out a large breath.

“Don’t you and Sara have some sort of vacation in California you usually go to for summer?”

“We do, she’s in Coast City right now actually.” She says. “But I didn’t really feel like going this year, so when Laurel invited us to come here, I said yes.”

“Oh…” he says, looking away in thought. Her was silent for a moment before looking back at her, sounding cautious. “Do you mind me asking why you didn’t want to go?”

Felicity paused, looking at the water. Did she really want to get into this kind of conversation right now, with Oliver Queen no less?

“Because Barry’s gonna be there.” She said, trying to keep her answer simple.

His brow raised. “And that’s a bad thing?”

She pursed her lips, trying to decide whether she should elaborate. In the end, she couldn’t really keep it to herself anymore. “It is when we’re broken up.” She says bluntly.

The answer surprised him. “I didn’t know you guys broke up.”

“We are, have been for a while now.” She confessed. “It wasn’t a bad breakup or anything. It was actually very amicable and we agreed to stay friends. We still hang out and everything. But spending this vacation with him… it would have been fine if it weren’t for the fact that Iris is gonna be there.”

“Who’s Iris?”

“She’s Barry’s friend who he’s been in love with since forever.”

Again, the answer surprised him, but this time there was a hint of ferocity in his look.

“It’s not as scandalous as it sounds.” She quickly assures him. “I mean, yeah Barry has had a crush on her since they were kids, but he got over that when we got together. Or at least he thought he did. When we broke up, it looked like the two of them finally figured out their feelings for each other so now they’re together.”

Oliver shook his head, processing the information. “Barry’s an idiot.” He said, his voice low. It’s obvious to Felicity that he’s trying not to get too angry at her news. “Why the hell would he want to be with anyone else when he has you. I mean you’re Felicity, you’re amazing and remarkable...”

Felicity froze, her face turning red at the compliment. Oliver seemed to have realized what he just said as well and looked away sheepishly, also blushing. He took a moment to compose himself before looking back at her again.

“He’s an idiot and he clearly doesn’t deserve you.”

She smiles at him, her face still a shade of pink. “Thank you for that, but it’s ok really.” She asserts. “Like I said, we’re still friends. In fact, that was one of the reasons why we broke up. Towards the end there, Barry and I felt like we were more friends than, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, you would think we’d be perfect for each other. On paper we are, we’re both nerds who geek out over the same things. But in reality…. there’s just no spark between us.”

Her eyes met his and a flash of memory played in her head. The feel of his soft lips on hers, how just a small brush against hers ignited something inside her that left her feeling warm in the cold December night. Immediately, she looked away, trying to rid of the thought.

Now is not the time to think about that. Especially when her feelings are still all over the place.

“There really is no hard feelings between us.” She went on. “And Iris is great; she’s a friend, actually. I’ve known her for as long as I’ve known Barry and I’m happy that the two of them have finally found their way to each other. But it’s just… I don’t think I’m ready yet to be in the same room as them, especially for an entire week.”

He nodded, his lips pursed. “I get it.” He said. “Well, I still think Barry’s an idiot. But I’m glad you two left off on a good note.”

“Thank you.” she gave him a small chuckle.

“Plus it led you to come here.” He added with a smile. “Can’t say I’m sorry for that happening. You’re already making my stay here better.”

The fluttering feeling she had is back again and it seemed to be in full force as Oliver looked at her with that smile on his face that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. He looks so beautiful with his face shining, especially with the sun beaming down on him. How had she never noticed this before?

Felicity has known Oliver Queen for almost a decade now. Ever since she and her mom moved to Starling City when she was just eleven, it was hard not to know who the Queen’s were; the family practically owns the city. At the time, she only knew who Oliver was from the glimpse of the young pre-teen who was occasionally pictured with his mom and dad in business magazines and newspapers. She never would have thought she’d ever get to actually know the guy in real life, or even form some sort of friendship with him.

When Felicity’s mom married Quentin Lance, not only did she gain a step-father and step-sisters, but her whole life had also changed drastically. They moved out of their two bedroom apartment in the Glades and into Quentin’s three bedroom house in one of the suburban neighborhoods in the city. She was also enrolled in Starling Academy, one of the more elite high school’s in the state. Her relationship to Laurel had been what introduced her to Starling City’s prodigal son, Oliver Queen.

For the most part, she and Oliver could be considered acquaintances at best. They saw each other from time to time, and they got along pretty well. However they didn’t exactly run in the same circles. Their connection is more through Laurel and since Felicity isn’t as close to her older step-sister, she doesn’t always spend time with him.

The thing that Felicity really appreciated about Oliver, and Tommy as well, is he never treated her like an unwanted addition in Laurel’s life. They treated her like they treated Sara, as Laurel’s sister. That had thrown her for a loop at first, thinking that most rich kids were spoiled bully’s. And sure, Tommy and Oliver had their many flaws, especially taking advantage of their privilege, but they always treated her and her mother with kindness and respect.

Felicity always saw Oliver as a friend. Maybe not the same way she see’s Sara, but she also knows he’s someone she can rely on should she ever need someone to, say, bail her out of jail. That's just the kind of person he is. But never had she really seen Oliver as anything other than that; maybe because he is the complete opposite of her, from their personality to their financial status. That’s why she never looked at Oliver as anything other than a platonic friend, not even as a potential crush or anything.

Okay so yeah, she can admit he’s cute. She does have eyes after all. Though she may have made fun of him once or twice during his frat days when he still had long hair, only because he looked more like a serial killer whenever he tried to pull out his Ollie Queen charm. But she also can’t deny that he looks good. And now that he’s chopped off his shaggy hair, and has been going to the gym regularly with his bodyguard, Oliver doesn’t look like the frat boy she last saw.  

Still, Felicity never had any kind of illusions that she and Oliver can be anything more than just friends. Not until that night happened. It’s been more than six months since that night and no matter how much she’s tried not to think about, it’s always been at the back of her mind.

Now that she’s facing Oliver right now, the thoughts of that night came crashing back to her. She can’t even keep herself from thinking about them. But she also didn’t want to face them, at least not yet. She’s not ready for what the reality of that would be.

“So…” Felicity said, turning away from him and taking a step towards edge of the dock. “You’ve got a really nice place out here.”

“Can’t really take all the credit, my parents are the ones who bought it.”

“Not a bad place though. It’s quite…large.” She said, trying to give him an assuring smile, but it only came out looking like a grimace.

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah well… only the best for Robert and Moira Queen.”

“Hm… bet it wasn’t all that bad. I mean, you and Tommy must have had some pretty great memories at this place.”

He nodded, looking around his surroundings wistfully. “Can’t complain. It was definitely a hot spot for us when we were growing up.”

She looks at him questioningly. “Not anymore?”

He shrugged. “Tommy and I aren’t exactly the kids we once were. Ever since the beginning of our senior year, we both felt a shift in our life. Tommy was seriously thinking more about his future and that’s when he decided to propose to Laurel. And me…well I guess it was time for me to grow up as well.”

The answer took Felicity for a surprise. She’s known that Oliver and Tommy had started to really think about the next step in their life once they graduated from college. It was kind of a surprise when she came across a more solemn Oliver and Tommy during winter break, the two not as active with the partying scene as they usually were. Hearing him now talk about the next step in his life made her see him in a new light.

This is certainly not the playboy Ollie Queen she knew before.

“So coming back out here this week…” Felicity started. “For nostalgia sake?”

“Yeah…” he nodded absently. “Though it’ll be the first time we’re here and not be completely wasted.”

“Aaahhh, so this is the first time adult Oliver and Tommy will grace this beautiful lake house.”

“Yup. It should be interesting.”

“I mean, it sounded like Tommy’s already having pretty good time.” The two let out a small laugh, yet still internally cringing at the memory of the noises.

“If that is any indication of how this week’s gonna be, then I’m guessing you’re gonna be stuck with me, Smoak.”

She would have given him a good-hearted smile, but the tantalizing smirk on his face took her aback. There was something about the twinkle in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. She had to look away from him immediately.

Felicity cleared her throat, trying to play off casual. “So what’s there to do around here?” she asked, looking around the place as she walked along the railing of the deck. “I mean other than the boat and the lake – AH!”

“Felicity!”

Felicity slipped on the edge of the dock where it had an opening, falling into the water. Immediately, Oliver jumped in after her. She certainly knew how to swim, but the surprise had made her frantic. Fortunately, Oliver was quick enough to get a hold of her and lead the two of them to the ladder on the edge of the dock. He ushered her to climb up first before following her.

“Oh frak! This thing should come with warning signs.” Felicity exclaimed.

“It kind of does.” Oliver muttered, taking off his wet shirt that’s clinging on to his body.

He didn’t pay her anymore mind as he’s too pre-occupied with drying off. He took his shirt and twisted it tight to get the water out before tossing it on the floor by the railing away from the furniture. Then he dragged his fingers through his hair down to his face, wiping away the dripping water.

Oliver is completely oblivious to the fact that he has an audience.

Felicity watched him in a trance. She knew Oliver worked out; Laurel has mentioned that Oliver does regular gym sessions with his bodyguard, John Diggle, acting as his personal trainer. Sometimes Tommy joins him, but not as frequent. Apparently Oliver has workout sessions at least five times a week, and it shows. He is fit. She remembers the look of his muscles bulging through his shirt earlier, but she didn’t realize just how much he’s packed on. His muscles are prominent, especially when it’s being highlighted by the water.

Oliver looks so _good_.

Felicity didn’t realize she has been staring at him, completely silent, until Oliver cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and they widened, completely embarrassed at being caught ogling him. Though before she could say anything to alleviate the situation, she noticed that he is now looking at her, almost in the same trance as she had been.

“Oliver?”

“Um…” he said uncomfortably, his eyes suddenly shifting away from her direction. “You um…your shirt….” He pointed at her, still looking away.

Felicity looked down at her shirt in confusion. Then she noticed that her pastel pink shirt is now transparent from the water, and it’s giving a clear view of her nude bralette, which almost looks like she’s completely bare.

“Oh frak!” she yelped and immediately turned around, covering her breasts with her arms.

“Um…I think we should go back into the house now.” Oliver continued, his voice strained.

“Yeah, that’s…yeah.”

Felicity immediately moved to walk away, but trying to avoid looking at Oliver and the wet floor worked against her as she slipped. Oliver reacted quickly, once again, moving forward and caught her, holding her tightly against him, before she could fall.

“I got you.” he grunted, keeping his grip on her.

“Thanks.” She said, rather breathlessly. She turned her head to look at him, as he was holding her from behind, but that had only resulted in her being face to face with him.

Oliver’s face is mere inches from hers and her eyes locked on his lips. Memories of their encounter from winter break came flashing back to her again. The way his lips descended upon hers, hesitant at first. It was so gentle and soft, something she never would have expected from him, but it made her feel so much. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about that kiss since then.

“Felicity.” He said in a whisper.

Felicity’s eyes looked up to meet his and she let out a gasp. There’s so much want in his look. They’re almost begging her. Of what she doesn’t know, but she can feel it.

“Do you ever…” he couldn’t finish, he didn’t know how. “That night… have you ever thought about that night?”

She inhaled sharply and nodded. She couldn’t deny it, not anymore. The memory of that night now vividly clear in her mind.

“Cause I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He admitted.

And she had to agree, because now that she’s letting her mind open to those memories, that night is all she can think about.

It was a party thrown by one of Oliver and Tommy’s friends. It was exactly what you would expect a party being thrown by a billionaire college student whose home alone during Christmas vacation to be like. It was also one of the few times that she and Sara took up Laurel’s invitation.

Felicity had somehow ended up with Oliver in one corner of the mansion, the two of them standing under a mistletoe. They would have just shrugged it off and go their separate ways, but the drunk crowd around them had urged and cheered for them to kiss. They only conceded to the demand because neither Tommy, Sara nor Laurel were around.

They were planning for a short peck on the lips to appease the crowd, however at the first brush of their lips, something inside them had suddenly erupted. Their kiss had started so soft and tentative, but once she kissed him back, he took her in his arms pulling her closer to him and deepening their contact.

It had been the most magnificent kiss Felicity had ever experienced. She felt her entire body coming alive just from that kiss. When they pulled apart, they had been breathless and reluctant to let go of each other. If it hadn’t been for Sara calling out to her, snapping Felicity out from her daze, they would have continued.

Following that ordeal, Felicity was glad that they had stopped. She went on with her life back at MIT feeling so much guilt that she blurted it out to Barry the moment she saw him again. It took him aback, but he wasn’t mad, far from it actually. Course, Barry always had some sort of man crush on Oliver, but he never saw anything to be jealous about between them. Much like her, Barry also knew that the idea of her and Oliver would be unthinkable. It relieved her to know he didn’t view it as anything more than what it was, but it didn’t exactly ease her emotions.

It was like the kiss had broken some sort of seal in Felicity’s mind. Whenever she kissed Barry, she always thought about how she never felt so electrified with him as she did with Oliver. Then she thought about how their relationship had become something akin to settling. It was just like she said, they’re better as friends. It took her so long to finally acknowledge that realization, but once she did, she knew she couldn’t continue on to live this life with Barry. Especially not when he also started talking to Iris more.

As much as Felicity tried not to think about that kiss and Oliver in general, she can’t deny that he helped her realize he kind of rut she had been with Barry. But she also hadn’t thought much about it beyond that. She couldn’t think about why she felt that way about Oliver. Why thinking about him brought back those same tingling feelings in her body. And she especially couldn’t dwell on why a wave of warmth overcame her just hearing him talk about taking steps in his future.

But now, being in his arms with his face just inches from her, Felicity is literally being confronted by all those feelings. She’s still not sure what exactly they are, but she knows she wants to kiss him again.

So she did.

It seems he also had the same thought as he leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle. Unlike their first kiss, there’s no hesitation with this one. His lips moved against hers with so much want and need. He loosened his grip on her to turn her body so it’s facing him, which was the best position for her to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer.

The moment her hands are on his body, they started to roam. If his muscles looked amazing, they were even better to the touch. Her fingers danced along the hard ridges on his back. Even the touch of his flesh on hers sent a spark.

Oliver seemed to also have the same idea as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt and start to lift it. He was able to peel the wet fabric sticking to her skin before moving his head back so he can take the shirt off. Once her shirt was off, Felicity planted her lips back on his, kissing him once more before moving her lips down his jaw to his neck.

Oliver let out a groan when he felt her tongue darting out, licking him and sucking the excess water. The feeling caused goosebumps on his skin. He needed her taste again.

His hands lifted to cup her face and pull it away from his body and latching his lips on to hers again. He felt himself moving backwards, stopping when his calf hit the edge of the patio couch. He immediately sat down, pulling Felicity with him. She took it as invitation to sit on his lap, her legs straddling him.

They both groaned at the new contact, pulling apart. They’re breathless, their eyes hooded, but connected to each other.

They were still unsure of what all this exactly means but one thing they did know, they both want this.

His hands caressed the side of her body and he felt a swell of satisfaction seeing her close her eyes as she arched her back, her chest pressing against his. Her head tilted back slightly, reveling in his hand against her naked skin and the sight of her is a thing of beauty. Much like she did earlier, he leaned in and kissed her jaw, working his way down her neck to her breast.

“Oh frak.” Felicity moaned, her hands going to his head, pulling him closer to her.

Oliver also let out a groan as Felicity started to rock her hips against his. Despite the heavy layer of the soaked denim between the two of them, the movement still sent friction against his now engorged bulge. Just as the friction also caused a pleasing sensation to her core.

His mouth made their way to her nipple, biting them against the fabric of her bralette. The material is barely there to begin with, but when it’s wet it’s as if it had completely disappeared. Felicity’s moans became louder as Oliver nipped and sucked at her nipples.

He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, as Felicity gripped his hair, making sure to keep him in place. Her movements against his groin increased with every bite and it made him want to burst. He needed her. He needed more.

With a growl, his hands moved to the clasp of her bra and just as he unhooked it, they heard a yell.

“Felicity?”

Immediately, Oliver lifted his head away from Felicity’s breast and pulled her body tightly against his chest, his large arms making sure to cover up her naked back. Felicity, herself, also clung on to him, her legs locking around his torso just as her arms around his neck just as tightly.

“Felicity?”

Oliver looked out towards the house and he saw movement by the patio, whom he assumes is Laurel. The house is yards away from the lake, far enough that she can’t see them. They were also in the far end of the dock, hidden by the shade of the roof, so there’s no way she could even know that they’re cooped up in here at the moment, especially in their position.

“I think Laurel’s looking for you.” Oliver panted, still breathless from their kiss.

“Yeah.” Felicity said, equally breathless.

“Ollie?” another voice called out that sounded like Tommy.

“Tommy’s also looking for you.”

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other for a moment, still breathless. There are so many questions that crossed their heads, that uncertainty is front and center now. There really is no denying whatever this is. Something has definitely started between them, something they both can’t contain. As much as Felicity wanted to take time to process, she couldn’t stop the emerging feelings and the craving her body has for him. And judging by the look on Oliver’s face, the way his eyes glazed over hers, he must also feel the same way.

“We should get back.” Felicity said in a whisper, never breaking her eyes from his.

“Yeah.” He nodded, licking his lips. “But we are definitely finishing this later.”

She nodded eagerly.

They weren’t done, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
